Love and Battle Tactics
by Miss Strife
Summary: Cloud is asked by Denzel to teach him some fighting tactics, Tifa Shows how you beat a man in battle if it comes down to it, Reno is bullied by some small animals, and Tifa and Cloud start to show their feelings for each Cloti, Cloud x Tifa please RnR :


…**I'm BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, can't apologies enough guys really, a lot of stuff was going on and it just seemed to get on top of me, but like I said I'm sorry to those who support my fiction hopefully this one shot/ or whatever you guys wnt me to turn it into will make up for it**

**Your Late….**

**CASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *HUGS* =3**

**I Hate you…But I have missed you :D**

**Lol I feel loved T_T**

**GROW UP!**

**Great to see you too he he, okidoke folks**

**On With The Show**

**This is set as a sequel to through the darkness, and a prequel to through your eyes, which btw is back in production so I will be adding another chappie soon. I'd love any reviews constructive and supportive, however if you review just trying to be clever and point out how wrong I have portrayed the characters, go ahead, I wont care…****J but I hope those who like this story review, so I can get better at writing these fics.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Love and Battle Tactics**

It had been three weeks since Cloud had returned to Seventh Heaven, despite trying his hardest to make up for his lost time, he still felt…guilty.

Tifa and Marlene had gone to pick up some groceries, While Denzel…While Denzel…where was he?. Cloud rose to his feet, he had just finishing polishing and repairing fenrir outside Seventh Heaven, he preferred it to chocobo's…at least no-one called him fenrir head.

his pace began to quicken as he searched the bar to no avail, no broken vases, no mess… No sign he began to worry, suddenly a small series of grunts grabbed his attention from the stairs leading to the basement. He pushed the door open slightly and began to creep down the stairs, each step sent a small creak echoing around the bar. He clench his fist in almost preparation…no-one went down there, it was his space, he worked out down their with various gym equipment and also the keeping place for his swords. He crept further down the stairs.

He cracked a small smile he leaned in the dark corner just to the left of the stairs, to remain unseen by the small boy.

Denzel was working on some kicks and punches on the Large punch bag, that was attached to a bracket, when Cloud worked on it the bag would almost fly the full 30ft of the room, however for Denzel each kick he landed moved no more than an inch, which made the boy growl with disappointment.

Denzel stopped falling to his knee's, breathing heavily, he began to cough, before small pat was felt on his back. He turned suddenly to meet a mako gaze. At first he panicked thinking he was in trouble, Tifa had always told him to stay out of Clouds Training room, but he just wanted to try.

"You need to control your breathing Denzel…and you need to know when you've done enough"

Denzel looked down, he gritted his teeth, Cloud wasn't as angry as he thought he would be, he thought he was heading back upstairs until Cloud walked over to the Bag.

"Practise this before you attempt to kill the bag"

Denzel gave a small smile at Cloud who kneeled down to meet his eye, raising an eyebrow, and cracking a slight smile. He breathed in deeply, getting his young admirer to mimic his actions and then breathed out. He continued for a while, he noticed how hard Denzel was trying to concentrate.

"Right now, let your breathing flow, and start to move your shoulders, your left then your right. You've got a great right hand Denzel, but half the fight is against your body, if you don't get the right breathing, you'll wind yourself, and wont be able to get very far at all"

Denzel nodded enthusiastically at Cloud who had now rose to his feet, Denzel began to flow with his shoulder movements into small punches.

After awhile Cloud had moved onto using the punch bag with Denzel.

"Cloud?…could you show me how to kick…you know like how Tifa does"

Cloud smiled at Denzel, kneeling again to the boys level he rested his hand on his head

"I may have to ask Tifa to teach me that one, before I can teach you, but don't be surprised if she decides that we have to earn it"

"O.K Cloud" Denzel smiled again before cocking his head up

Right on que the noises of two female voices echoed from upstairs, Denzel Ran to the stairs before turning to ask Cloud whether he was coming up to.

Cloud did two punches to the right of the bag, making it snap of its hinge…

Denzel stood jaw open staring at his guardian, Cloud didn't realise Denzel was still watching him.

"Having fun?"

Tifa stood at the top of the stairs with Marlene close by. Marlene ran down the stairs to Denzel

"EWWWWWWW Tifa, Denzel's Stinks"

Denzel scratched the back of his head before looking to Cloud who's smile was directed at Marlene and Tifa he walked over to Denzel ruffling the boys hair.

"I was just showing Denzel how important it is to control your breathing when in battle"

"you mean you showed him what I had to show you after beating you….how many times was it Cloud before you BEGGED me to teach you"

Denzel span back around as did Marlene staring at Cloud with disbelief…

"TIFA BEAT YOU?!!!"

"Yep when we where younger we used to play fight all the time, bit like you and two do…every time Tifa would out fight me or overpower me"

Tifa blushed looking at Cloud who had a mischievous smile on his face, something she hadn't seen in so long she was so content staring into his mako gaze, losing herself init for a while

"But that was a long time ago…I can't see her being able to do it now…maybe she's lost her touch"

Denzel pulled Marlene to the side so there where no obstacles between the two adults.

Cloud turned away from the stairs…

_3...2...1_

"Oh Really…?"

"Really, Really"

Tifa began to descend further down the stairs until she was mere metres away from Cloud; he didn't have to turn around to realise what she was doing, a slight glance over his shoulder, was all it took to make his heart increase in speed, The only sunlight in the room glistened on her delicate skin, her eyes burned with passion…and all he could think about is that emotion…passion. He began to unbuckle his shoulder guard throwing it to the side.

His movements mesmerised her, he moved smoothly, arms tence eyes fixed. Focus, a body that had been sculpted through sadness and determination, made her feel so weak at the knee's, her eyes followed the shape of his body his head was held lower than usual his feet apart, his eyes where focused, with a slight hint of mischief…and a childish smile to match it.

Slowly they circled each other, as the two children began to giggle with anticipation, they're hearts where racing, Tifa wanted to show Cloud how strong she was, punish him a little for leaving in the first place…but secretly she just wanted contact with him.

Tifa Ran at Cloud throwing various puches at him all directed at his head and torso, quickly he blocked each one before attempting to take Tifa off her feet she jumped up landing behind Cloud before whipping him up from his feet. He landed roughly with an oomph. Tifa circled his fallen figure w2atching his body closely for the slightest movement in order to counter it…Clouds eyes where fixed on the ceiling…was he thinking, plotting or was he just surprised.

Tifa found herself frozen by another gaze, this one was different almost…inviting, impressed, wanting. It said so many things, but it was to late, before Tifa could think Cloud had grabbed her ankle flipping her over forcing her to summersault over again. This time it was Cloud's turn, despite everything he tried every punch and every kick Tifa blocked…he realised…there was absolutely no way he was going to win this, he couldn't he didn't want to hurt her at all, but still he couldn't believe he was admitting it to himself but he did like how rough she was being with him.

As if clockwork Cloud caught one of Tifa's counter attacks spinning her around to face the children holding her arms in a locked position around her body in a hug type of hold still neither where complaining

"Denzel sometimes having an enemy block an attack, can make a greater opportunity for an attack to appear, remembering it's not just a battle of strength, it's also a battle of…"

Before Cloud could utter another word Tifa had dropped out of his strangely gentle hold throwing him over her shoulder, pinning him to the floor with his arms behind his back, jamming her knee between his shoulder blades

"Wit?"

Tifa Smiled, Marlene was laughing hysterically while Denzel just looked confused.

"never underestimate your opponent, under any circumstances, because your only setting yourself up for a defeat"

Marlene and Denzel both laughed before, looking at each other before toddling up the stairs together.

As soon as they where out of sighs Cloud managed to roll over pinning Tifa to the floor by her hands, her torso between his legs , her breathing got very deep, this time he was using his real strength. She began to breathe heavier, after all she was exhausted she hasn't done that in a while, well minus Loz, but then again, this so somewhat emotionally draining as well.

"You where holding back…" she almost whispered at him while smiling.

He moved closer down to her face leaning into the crook of her neck centimetres away from her ear…

"Do you surrender?" his voices was deep and slightly husky…but calm never the less, she felt his heart beat rapidly against her chest…she moved her head up to his ear deliberately breathing heavier so he could feel her hot breath on his ear, he shivered.

"Never"

Their eyes met again, this time they studied each other, Clouds grip on Tifa's Wrists where slowly loosening, Tifa reached up pulling the back of his head crashing down to her lips, he was startled at first but soon opened his mouth letting her tongue explore every tiny spot of his mouth, Cloud went limb, Tifas rolled them over again so she was leaning on him rubbing her hands up and down his sculptured arms, he began to emit low growl type moans. Which only made her worse.

"NO Denzel they're still fighting, Tifa stop fighting Cloud papa's, here"

"HEY SPI!!!!….Ahhhhh man hey cid I ow you 100 gil"

Cloud snapped his head around, while Tifa sat up a little to rest on her elbows, while Cloud was stuck like a dear in the headlights.

Barret gave a deep laugh before taking Marlene out of the way, despite numerous protests from the young girl, Marlene was too young to understand why she had been taken out the way, but for now…ignorance was bliss.

"We should get going, undoubtedly Barret won't be too quite about why we haven't came out yet"

Tifa smiled at his words

_More ways than one I guess now_

As Tifa tried to move cloud quickly reversed their positions once again so she was on the floor in-between his legs, she pouted looking up at him into his arrogant expression.

"Cloud It's hard to move when your sort off…..on top of me"

Cloud found her eyes again, deep brown eyes looked at him in an almost tearful way, she said she wanted him to get off of her, but he knew she secretly didn't, he help her hands down again. Lowering his head to her ear…

"Make Me"

She could feel his jaw upturning into a grin, she hadn't seen this Cloud in a while, but she missed him so much, although this time the outcome was gunna be the same…

"Mr Strife, your in a very dangerous position…I'm gunna give you 3 seconds"

"Or what"

"Otherwise I'm gunna make you wish you weren't in this position…at least not at the minute"

"how you gunna do that?"

Cloud was acting so childish, his eyes where now staring into her's with an almost cocky look with a smirk rising up the right side of his jaw, hey she did warn him.

With alittle force Tifa lifted up her knee between his legs, Cloud's expression instantly changed he went extremely pale, and Tifa could swear they're where tears in his eyes, he rolled off of covering his sensitive area hysterical Laughter was heard coming from the top of the stairs.

Yuffie, Shera and Elena where in hysterics, while Barret, Cid, Reno, Rude and even Vincent just stood there staring, Reno was almost mimicking Cloud biting his bottom lip.

"OUCH!!! RIGHT IN THE MATERIA!!!!!"

The red heads comment didn't help Cloud who was trying so hard not to let any tears come to his eyes as the throbbing pain didn't seem to subside, screw his pride, all he could do was scrunch up his eyes and try and stand up

"OH YEAH GIRL POWER BABY!!!"

Tifa stood up quite triumphantly while Cloud was still on his knee's, after his first attempt at standing failed, while Reno was still shaking his head, the men didn't want to see anymore and just walked outside, while Cloud was bombarded with jokes from the Girls.

"_What a ye know, Cloud does have some"_

He glared at the Girls, realising they where still in hysterical laughter and Tifa wasn't saying a word, he could only think of one person, though he wished he would do it at a time that didn't make him feel insane, as he hoped he only hallucinated his voice when he was dead or close to it.

"_Zack leave him alone, I think he's suffered enough"_

Cloud would have smiled any other time about the comment made, he was agreeing with her fully

"_pfft HELL NO Aerith I would go down over something so HYEUH!!!!!"_

"_That's for cussing Mr Fair…and what ye know Cloud looks like it goes for the both of you, your not immune to everything"_

Cloud started to laugh when he bent up he realised that the other girls had gone outside leaving just him and Tifa, who has leaning on the handle to the stairway, Cloud managed to straighten his back still squinting at the slightest movement.

"I Did tell you…"

"Yeah buh, still, your pretty harsh teef, just like when we where kids"

Tifa laughed noticing his voice hadn't returned to it's normal tone yet.

"I'll make it up to you Cloud…promise"

He winked at him making him feel weak and bring a whole new feeling replacing the previous agonising pain, this was a hell of a lot more tolerable.

"…_at least Cloud gets made up to, I'm just gunna just suffer…"_

"_what makes you think I'm wont make it up to you Zack…just give it time baby"_

Cloud shook his head trying to get the Voice of hid dead best friend out of his head and the things he was saying after his also dead girlfriends last comment, he smiled and followed Tifa up the stairs, first he was to teach Denzel how to avoid the same thing happening to him.

He walked back up to the bar area of seventh heaven, while everyone was talking, he was thankful the attention was off of him now, he never did like it a lot, unless it was from Tifa, although he just found himself staring into the shiny mahogany bar top making swirl patterns with his finger.

"Well there's no surprise that Cloud Turns out to be Tifa's bitch"

Cloud shot his head up and glared at Cid, who proceeded to hide behind Tifa.

"Call im Off Teef"

Cloud stood walking past Cid, heading for the door, he stopped, with a swift move of his knee, Cid was rolling on the floor screaming, the laughter was back but this time, it was accompanied by people spurting their drinks, as this very humorous action wasn't expected from Cloud.

Cloud continued walking until he was outside the bar, Tifa panicked, she'd driven him away again, she pursued him out the bar

"Cloud Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean for everyone to react the way they did"

Cloud turned around to see her, he had a slight smile on his face.

"I know and I'm perfectly fine with people thinking you can overpower me or get the better of mr whenever you like…I'm ok with it I really am, I just knew that if I walked out the bar, you'd follow me so I could get you on your own."

Tifa was happily surprised by his words, they where kind, caring, she blushed and smiled and had to fight furiously not to run up to him and just hug him, however now didn't seem the time.

"besides, I was hoping we could go…. and get some time out from the others a few hours..th…that's if you want too I mean I understand fully the reasons, and why you wouldn't"

A couple of seconds after Tifa was already on fenrir waiting for him, the sight of her on fenrir was such a typical manly turn on, but he couldn't help it, the way her body and clothes seemed to be apart of fenrir, he blushed furious at the comparison he had just made…how many times had he rid fenrir.

He climbed on fenrir, Tifa slid her arms around his waist making him tense slightly, he still found affectionate contact strange at first but he was learning, after all they did kiss just a few minutes ago.

She lay her head on his shoulders, making him blush but still smile, content with their positioning at the minute.

"where do you want to go?"

Tifa smirked against his back

"I don't really mind, but I want to talk to you about something so, lets go to the church"

Cloud eyes widened he didn't expect her to want to go there, but it had been three weeks since he had last been there, he didn't miss it which made him feel slightly guilty however Aerith loved it when people where happy, and that's what he was. He happily obliged revving fenrirs engine, he squeezed Tifa's Hand

"Hold on tight"

She sighed happily and gripped a tiny bit tighter.

Cloud parked fenrir about 30 meters away from the church letting Tifa get off before he proceeded to do so, they walked to the church Cloud a little behind Tifa, the doors where still gone from the events that happened little less than a month ago, it was still beautiful , peaceful. Tifa went over to a small patch of flowers and sat herself down, inviting Cloud to join her, he did so.

"Cloud what would you say to turning this into a shrine?. You know like a memorial"

Cloud tilted his head to the side gazing at the still pool that was situated in the middle of the church, the damage to the roof caused a beam of sunlight to shine of it's untainted glimmer.

"I almost everyone in Midgar has some sort of attachment to this place whether they where cured by it, or whether someone was saved by it that they, loved"

Tifa looked straight at Cloud at the last part, only to seem him still staring at the deep blue pool, he must have been thinking so much, she thought that it may have been out of line

"I'm sorry Cloud, I just thought that she deserves it, but I understand if you want it to be left alone"

His heart began to throb, she had obviously thought about this a lot, he turned to her only to find her shivering a little, was she cold?, scared, his actions would be the same. He pulled her to him and shifted closer to her in a tight embrace, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Tifa returned his embrace also burying her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for at least ten minutes

"I think they'd both love that Tifa, and I guess this but be a shrine for anyone who has ever lost someone, or at one point given up hope, only for hope to be given back to them by someone who was always there in the first place…"

Tifa pulled away and looked into his eye's, they where throbbing emotion, those deep blue mako eyes, she moved her hand up to his neck and pulled him down so there foreheads where touching, they sat like that for a moment before Cloud moved his finger up her arms caressing her delicate yet strong arms up to under her chin moving her head to a different angle to gently secure his lips to hers. She welcomed and was unfazed by his sudden movement, his eyes had mesmerized her. Instantly his hand which was now ungloved had ran down her jaw moving it open slightly for his tongue to enter, she burned with desire, her heart beating uncontrollably, as was his, her hand had slid down the zip of his sweater and found its way to his heart, she pulled away panting heavily their eyes closed foreheads together.

"Ti…Ti…Tifa"

"Yes…"

"I…I mean…I…I Lo.."

They where interrupted by the sound of small cries coming from the corner of the church, Cloud instantly kneeled in front of Tifa, a protective gesture, it touched her, she gazed over to the spot and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She stood walking around him and over to the source of the cries she knelt down, gesturing for him to come over.

"Come see, but quietly"

Cloud quietly approached Tifa, he stood alttle away just moving himself around to look, she gently took his hand inviting him to kneel next to her. She had a small what, puppy like thing in her arms, Cloud looked at her unsure at first, she handed him the small furry animal to which he looked down at small bundle of black fur Tifa had just handed to him…it shivered obviously cold, it looked up at him, squinting Blue eyes, He could feel himself melting, he looked away and to Tifa, who was also holding a young pup, this one had brownish fur , and the last one who was pure white. Cloud looked up not wanting to look at the pups. As he felt some warmness coming over him that he didn't want to show just yet. Instead he looked to Tifa who made things worse, she gazed at him a cute pout on her face holding up one of the pups to face him…

"Tifa…we Can't…There mother could be looking for them or, they could have some sort of disease, and not to mention you have your hands full with the kids"

"Cloud there shivering, and thin, if they had a mother she would be here wolves are nocturnal so she would be here with them."

His eyes widened

"they're wolves…Tifa they're wild animals,, how would we take care of them"

She looked down at the helpless animals that had all suddenly all cuddled towards her, she sighed, he knew what was going to happen.

"they'll die Cloud, we could just look after them until we find someone who knows how to look after them…Please"

Cloud felt the young pup quivering, Tifas puppy dog eyes where far worse than the pups.

"I'm not going to win this so I'm not going to try"

Cloud stood up with the young pup in his hands, he walked over to an area which had blankets and a few boxes, he ripped one in half laying a blanket inside placing the pup down, which immediately tried to get back to him…He sighed before he felt some arms tightly around his shoulders…

"Thank you"

A small kiss was planted on his cheek causing him to turn crimson for a moment, he maintained his composure while Tifa put the other two pups in the box, and covered them up. Together they walked out of the church discussing plans on what it should look like when it was finally renovated, they had various plans, but the main focal point was to be a statue, of an angel, in the middle of the water, they continued they're debate until they got to fenrir

"you do realise any ideas you had of finding them new homes are gunna disappear as soon as Marlene and Denzel see them"

Cloud mounted fenrir, waiting for Tifa to follow behind with the box in her hands, Tifa climbed on the back holding onto Cloud with one hand while holding the box with the other, he realised…he wasn't fond of the lack of contact, but regardless he couldn't do anything about it, he revved fenrirs engine again, only to be shhh'd by Tifa, her motherly instincts had took over, he sighed shaking his head, before starting again, he pulled away from the church and slowly and quietly made their way back to the bar to prevent Tifa having anymore backseat opinions, though he did secretly like her having control over him, this is one thing NO-ONE was ever allowed to know, not even her really.

They pulled up to seventh heaven Tifa got off of fenrir wand waited for Cloud, he dismounted, moving his hand across it's engine, Tifa tutted and laughed

"despite everything your still a typical man, when it comes to motors"

He raised an eyebrow at her, before following shortly behind her, the sound of talking and laughing could still be heard, Tifa knocked on the door telling everyone to quite down a minute before continuing inside.

Cloud soon followed not being noticed by anyone, because of the undivided attention The new pup visitors where getting, however he couldn't help but smirk at cid who was sitting on the bar stool with a bag of ice in-between his legs, refusing to look him in the eye…another victory.

"Seriously I thought that you too where gunna at least bed each other, not comeback with pets"

He growled at Reno's comment he didn't like it but Tifa had already smacked him across the head just before Yuffie and then even Elena had a go.

"Marlene, Denzel, come down here for a second"

Tifa was surprised about Clouds words, he didn't want the children seeing the pups because they would want to keep them, wonder what his sudden change was, he just smiled at her, maybe he was warming to the idea of having some small occupants, it didn't matter it was Marlene and Denzel's turn to be excited.

"Come over here you two but you gotta be quiet"

Tifa called over the two kids, who treaded without a single sound over to the box,

"Puppies!!!!!"

Marlene couldn't contain her excitement but still remained almost silent, Denzel was the same but seemed to be concentrating more on Marlene's smile than the actual pups.

Marlene picked up the small black pup and petted it

"what's there names?"

Cloud looked at Tifa not sure how to respond but soon found the words

"They don't have any yet…why don't you and Denzel give them names"

Marlene held the pup up looking into it's small dark blue eyes, a little darker than clouds but still quite bright blue.

Marlene jumped at the sound of Reno getting back up of the floor he was about to shout but the small pup began to bark at him. Scaring itself as it did.

Marlene laughed at the little pups antics and Cloud just loved the smiles it put on Tifa, Marlene And Denzel's face

"I've decided he's my favourite"

Cloud humorous comment surprised people but that made it funnier

"I'm Gunna…call you….Zack"

Tifa laughed looking at Cloud, in a questioning look, to whether Marlene knew about their old friend, cloud smiled and shook his head emitting another smile, she placed the young pup down, as it ran over to it's brother and sister, and playfully pounced on the white pup who Denzel had named Skye, then bit the tail of the browny pup who had unanousmly been called angel, Cloud sighed

"It's defiantly a Zack alright…"

"Why always causing trouble"

"yeah, even when he's dead" clouded motioned his eyes upwards.

Tifa smiled at him as he was watching the pups antics, she walked behind him embracing him from behind, he leaned into her arms resting his head in her neck rubbing his nose on her chin,

"Thank you"

"For what" she asked

"for believing in me, staying with me, giving me hope, making me realise I wasn't alone, making me strong…and making me feel loved Tifa"

"it was my pleasure"

They stayed their as Tifa rested her chin on his shoulder this time laughing as all three pups had proceeded to chase Reno up onto a bar stool.

"we'll start on the church plans tomorrow, can't we"

He nodded again and decided to make this game a little interesting, taking 1 gil he tossed it skilfully hitting one of the bar stool legs, causing it to break Reno plummeted to the floor as the three pups jumped on him.

"STOP THAT THAT TICKLES…AHAHHA…CALL THEM OFF"

Cloud looked at the clock…9:39pm..he stood up taking hold of the small box,

"Marlene, Denzel it getting late, you better get the pups to sleep, they need you to take care of them now, so you need to know when they need to sleep"

The two children sighed nodding before saying goodnight to everyone even Reno got a hug of Marlene, which made him awwww. Marlene had hold of Zack while Denzel had the other two pups in his hands. Cloud Followed the two children up the stairs, into their room Marlene had drawings all over her wall, of what at first he thought was chocobo's but once he sat down on the bed realised they where of him.

Marlene climbed into bed, putting Zack and Angel next to her while Denzel had Skye with him, cloud stood going to the door, Denzel spoke,

"Hey Cloud are we gunna do some more work tomorrow?"

Cloud slightly smiled at the boy

"Actually I was thinking you two could help me and Tifa with some things we have to do and go tomorrow, if you want to"

Both children nodded their heads in unison excited about where they where going,

"then get some sleep, the quicker you got o sleep the sooner we go"

Before he could finish his sentence both children had through the heads down and pretend snores filled the room, Cloud backed out the room turning off the light Marlene gasped slightly, he noticed something further down the wall he kneeled down and switched it on,

A small glow in the shape of a heart came on an emitted into the room, Marlene smiled at Cloud pulling up the blankets once again.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Cloud"

Cloud stepped out and shut the door, as he turned he was met with Tifa who was staring into his eyes, with a look of exhaustion on her face, he walked to her placing a small kiss on her lips, before walking back down the stairs, he defiantly got used it this easily, although putting the kids to be was still a new thing but he was handling it well, as they got back down the stairs, some people where getting ready to leave cid got up and followed Shera with a walk which reminded her of a cowboy movie she looked back at Cloud who was smiling triumphantly behind the bar, a few other guests left, included Reno and Yuffie who left together, without thinking anyone had noticed, but they did, Barret was next

"I hope you guys don't mind me leaven Marlene with you for awhile longer, it's just that I need to do some more things, and besides I'm starting to accept the fact she is happier here, she said so herself"

Tifa felt a little guilty at his last comment but what could she do, It was Marlene's choice and if she preferred it there who was anyone to say she couldn't'.

"No problem at all, take as long as you need, she's in good hands here with Tifa…and I"

Barret nodded smiling making his way ton the door, they thought they where alone before Barret shot his head back through the door.

"BTW I hope you two get to carry on from before, tonight just try and keepin the noise down so I don't have to tell Marlene about why and what you guys where doin, SEE YE SPIKEY"

Cloud fought the urge to throw a Glass at the Door, Tifa would kill him if he did, he had ton think about that for a second…_Tifa…Contact…THROW IT_!, he decided against it she'd only make him clean it up afterwards, and he was too tired to want to mess with it tonight, the pair finished up cleaning the bar before making it up the stairs, Tifa stood outside her door just about to turn the handle, when she was pulled around to meet tender lips, a short passionate kiss, that's all she needed, well actions at least there will still two she needed to hear…

"Goodnight Tifa"

They weren't it she was a little disappointed but didn't show it, she couldn't have hoped for anything close to that a few weeks ago, she was glad he was here and he was staying, that's all that mattered.

"Goodnight Cloud, Sweet Dreams"

He turned to look into her eyes one last time before retreating to his room for the night, he changed into a pair or black sweat pants before lying down in his bed, his mind whizzed through all the challenges he has faced and all the ones he had to face soon, he was excited, nervous, happy but still felt guilty…why couldn't he tell her the two words he had been longing to for so long, why was it so hard, I mean he had shown got it in every way, well not every way yet but give it time, but still struggled to say the words. He felt his eyes grow heavy and found himself drifting off into a quite peaceful sleep.

Tifa had changed into one of Clouds old white shirts and some black shorts she always slept in, they where just spares he never wore, so he didn't mind, she slipped herself into bed , she closed her eyes waiting for a gentle sleep to come upon her…

"_Don't you think I make a cute puppy. I do don't you baby?"_

"_Zack their trying to sleep."_

"_but. But…I'm cute._

"_he he he, I know sweetie just let them sleep ok we'll help them in the morning"_

Both Cloud and Tifa smiled to themselves before they finally drifted off into a sleep, which would hopefully prepare them for the challengers they faced tomorrow, rebuilding a church, looking after pups, and children, and getting their emotions in check…there was lot to happen, but they knew they could handle it with a little help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sooooo sleepy I finished this at 3:21am on the 4th October…so tired, what about you Casper

SNORE!!!!!

HEY IF I CAN'T SLEEP YOU CANT

ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X_O, never wake a sleeping Tiger…it kinda hurts, same thing goes with setting yeself on fire that hurts to…its too late at night for this lol im waffling buh bye everyone

I may right a sequel to this depends how reviews go, anyway thanks for reading this it's greatly appreciated

THEY HATE YOU LIVE WITH IT, NO SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP

Nighty Night T_T sniff


End file.
